This disclosure relates generally to the field of image processing, and more particularly to a system and a method for selecting, on a per material and per scene basis, hyperspectral wavebands that are useful for detecting materials in hyperspectral scenes.
In many conventional image processing scenarios comprising hyperspectral imaging (HSI) systems, hyperspectral sensors collect data of an image from one spatial line and disperse the spectrum across a perpendicular direction of the focal plane of the optics receiving the image. Thus a focal plane pixel measures the intensity of a given spot on the ground in a specific waveband. A complete HSI cube scene is formed by scanning this spatial line across the scene that is imaged. The complete HSI cube may be analyzed as a measurement of the spectrum, the intensity in many wavebands, for a spatial pixel. This spatial pixel represents a given spot on the ground in a cross-scan direction for one of the lines at a given time in the scan direction. These spectra are analyzed to detect targets or spectral anomalies.